


Let the Sunlight In

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: Lightbringer Verse [7]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Mostly Filth, Surprise!Porn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Thomas just wants to go for a walk but Silver is not cooperating.





	Let the Sunlight In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/gifts), [Dee218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee218/gifts).



> This started out as Elle's Tumblr prompt of "Let's have fun" for SilverHam. And Ham being such a ham, I decided it should be part of this verse, even though I wasn't planning on doing anything else here.
> 
> But ALSO this is for Sus, who made me feel SO BAD that I didn't have them fuck in the last installment. 
> 
> So, here, this is like 80% PWP!

The curtains were thrown wide and violently apart and a stream of sunlight hit Silver directly in the tender skin of his shut eyelids. He shifted, grimacing, and planting his face into a pile of wriggling fur. Marlowe headbutted him in indignation. 

“Uhhhhh… no…. light… bad…,” Silver muttered, pulling the covers over his head. 

“Wake up, Mr Silver!” Thomas beckoned, looming over their obscenely large bed. “It’s a rare day: the skies are clear, the sun is shining, the breeze is shockingly pleasant. Let’s have fun!”

Cautiously, Silver pulled the sheets down, exposing one extremely suspicious eye. “Where’s James?” 

“He’s away. Doing a… thing. A boat thing.”

“What boat thing?” Silver frowned.

“I don’t know these things,” Thomas said, crawling into the middle of the bed and extricating the rest of Silver from under the covers, while Marlowe jumped off to magnanimously give his master room. “Shippy boaty things - I leave them to you, seamen types.” His eyes lingered appreciatively on the exposed planes of Silver’s body. “Careening!” he exclaimed, snapping his fingers in the air. “There - I remembered it.”

“Why the hell is he careening without me?” Silver pouted, more and more awake despite his disgruntlement. Hamilton was a beast: he could’ve let him sleep longer after having worn him out like that the night before.

“Probably because he did not want you to lose your other leg,” Thomas smiled like the cat who got the cream and stretched his body out alongside Silver’s. “Accidents happen. You remember what transpired with your former colleague, Mr. Randall.”

“He told you about that?” Silver grinned. “There’s a name I had not thought to hear again.”

“Get dressed, John,” Thomas pressed a kiss to the corner of Silver’s mouth. “I did not get the best doctor in Bristol to make you that nice, new leg so that you could spend the rest of your life on your back.”

“If you really want me to get dressed, you’re going about it entirely wrong,” Silver pointed out, rubbing up against the tassels that adorned Thomas’ top coat. “You’re looking rather peacockish today, my Lord,” he purred. “Rather than putting my clothes on, I have half a mind to divest you of yours.” He picked up one of the tassels on Thomas’ cuff and flicked it against his own nipple. “You _are_ dressed to have fun, aren’t you, my Lord?”

“You’re a brat,” Thomas stated without any underlying sternness. “Only last night, you complained that James and I treat you like some glorified courtesan.”

“I said ‘whore’ actually. Courtesan is a bit highfalutin for me.”

“I will not let you lord your ridiculous accusations over me now that I’ve offered you a perfect chance to be seen out with me in public,” Thomas’ voice dropped to a low growl as his fingers twined in Silver’s curls. “And yet, you declined and distracted me by spreading your legs...” His eyes fell to the tempting cradle of Silver’s spread thighs as he spoke. 

“What’s left of them,” Silver interjected.

“... like a common _whore_.”

Silver flushed and a deep tremor ran through his limbs. “Oh, I assure you, my Lord,” Silver looked up at Thomas from beneath the canopy of his dark lashes, “there is nothing _common_ about me.”

Thomas released a breath he’d been holding. “Now, isn’t that the truth?” He sank his teeth into his own lower lip, watching as Silver presented his neck to him in a perfectly elongated, elegant arch. One arm sliding beneath the warm flesh of Silver’s thigh, he pushed forward into the groove between Silver’s legs, lips and teeth pressing into the warm flesh of that tantalizing neck. 

“I’m so glad you’re coming about to my way of thinking,” Silver sighed, fingers pulling at loops and buttons of Thomas’ coat.

“Should we really be indulging like this when good Captain Barlow is out there, toiling away on his ship?” Thomas whispered into the soft skin of Silver’s earlobe.

“That’s his own damn fault for loving that ship more than he loves us,” Silver pointed out, arching against Thomas with increased insistence. “If you don’t get all this satin and embroidery off soon, the washerwomen will have a very difficult time of it.”

“You would dare to ruin my clothes, _boy_ , and without my express permission?” Thomas’ eyes kindled with a familiar fire and Silver’s own glowed with impish triumph.

“No, sir,” he exhaled. “But perhaps you’d better tie me up, just to be sure.”

Both men glanced up over their heads towards the brass rings that still held the remnants of rope from the night before looped through them. Thomas’ thumb brushed over the red marks around Silver’s wrists. 

“Not until these fade,” he said, banking down the wave of desire that rose up so easily now each time Silver looked at him like the little devil he most certainly was.

“Have I ever told you what I think about Marcus Aurelius?” Silver smirked, hand snaking down to cup Thomas’ rapidly swelling cock.

“Oh, don’t you dare…”

“I think it’s very easy to be enlightened and stoic when one is born and reared upon the lap of luxury! Let’s see what kind of a _rocky promontory_ ,” Silver squeezed, “he’d be if he had been born a slave. I presume he kept slaves, didn’t he? Old Emperor Aurelius?”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, James might leave me!” Thomas ground through his teeth, skin flushed and cock as rigid as the barrel of a cannon.

“You deviant,” Silver cocked his eyebrow and languidly licked his lower lip, “You don’t even know whether to fuck me or debate me, do you?” Thomas growled, straddling Silver’s lap. “Well then…”

“Hold on to the rings and don’t let go, you petulant child,” Thomas commanded, grabbing Silver by the wrists and urging him higher up the bed, towards the headboard.

“God, I thought you’d never ask.”

Thomas kissed that insubordinate mouth, shutting Silver up with ravenous licks while his hands shakily untied his own cravat. At last, the silk dangled loosely around his neck. For a moment, Thomas lamented what would become of the expensive adornment, and then he shoved the silk right into Silver’s mouth, gagging him with a complacent smirk.

Silver snarled into the makeshift gag, fingers clenching around the brass in his hands. Thomas’ hand on his cock was agonizingly slow. The feel of those damned tassels as they slid up and down Silver’s own exposed flesh sent goosebumps scattering over his splayed limbs.

“You mouthy brat,” Thomas purred into Silver’s neck, slamming his hips into the back of Silver’s unfurled thighs. “You want my cock inside you, don’t you?” Silver whimpered into the gag and nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah? Bet you’re still all loose and slick from having us both inside you last night, huh? Bet I could just fucking _take_ you without any further ado.” Silver’s eyes rolled into the back of his head simply from the filth dripping from the Lord’s sensuous lips. “Could have just gone on a stroll in the park with me, like a civilized gentleman, but no. Had to beg to get hog tied and fucked like the dirty little harlot that you are.”

Thomas’ hand wrapped around both their cocks now, and Silver keened into the silken cravat from the delectable feel of slick flesh sliding against flesh. Despite the fact that he found himself currently gagged, Silver moaned lustily into the cravat, eliciting the hoped for response as Thomas’ cock jolted against his own. Thomas liked nothing more than to have him utterly ruined and begging at the tip of his own cock.

“ _Fuck_... you’re infuriatingly gorgeous,” Thomas moaned, biting at the hinge of Silver’s jaw and scraping his teeth down the long sinews of his neck.

His cock slid down, trailing pearly streaks down Silver’s balls and the sensitive skin of his perineum, until it pressed against his hole, which still stood raw and well-used from the post-prandial celebrations of the night before. Thomas spat into his own hand, watching Silver with dark and unfocused eyes as he pushed his saliva-slickened fingers into the stretched out orifice.

“Look at you, just begging to be filled up again.”

Silver’s unintelligible snarl against the gag set Thomas’ blood a-boil. His hands reached up and clamped down around Silver’s fingers, gripping the brass rings along with him as he pushed forward into the vise of Silver’s pulsating hole. 

“Is this what you want?” Thomas pressed in, teeth nipping at the silk in Silver’s mouth. The heat around him was exquisite, even as he held still, allowing Silver’s body to adjust to his girth again. Silver clenched around him, nostrils flaring as his breath became more erratic and muffled by the cravat. “Tell me, my little sprite.”

“Mmph!” Silver moaned into the gag, helplessly attempting to impale himself on Thomas’ cock.

Thomas laughed and used his own teeth to pull the silk out of Silver’s mouth as he pulled out until just the head of his cock held Silver open.

“Please!” Silver begged as soon as his lips were free to move.

Thomas spat the silk out of his own mouth. “Please what, pet?”

“Please fuck me, my Lord!”

Thomas’ tongue probed back in between Silver’s lips as his hips slammed up again, sliding all the way inside until his balls slapped against Silver’s ass. His knees dug into the mattress, helping him leverage his weight as his hands clenched around the brass, gripping Silver’s blanched fingers. Silver’s mouth was lax and pliant beneath Thomas’, soft moans encouraging while he fucked him with his tongue and cock with simultaneous precision. The bed creaked softly beneath their joint weight, accompanying the serenade of their bodies grinding and thrusting against each other.

“Fuck… _fuck_ ,” Silver moaned, shutting his eyes. “Are you gonna take your coat off or do I have your permission to spill all over it?”

Thomas laughed again, looking down his own mostly clothed body to the place where his cock was fucking Silver deep and wide. His entire ensemble was going to be wrinkled beyond immediate wear.

“You are an insufferable nuisance.” Thomas let go of the rings and grabbed Silver by the hips, fucking into him with powerful thrusts that rattled the headboard into the wall. “You don’t finish until you’re told to!” he growled, fingers digging into the sharp bones framing Silver’s exposed groin. The low-pitched fucked-out moans escaping Silver’s throat filled Thomas’ ears like the sweetest melody. He bit down into the thick muscle of Silver’s shoulder, allowing the wave of his own ecstasy to submerge him, emptying into the welcoming tightness of Silver’s channel with a series of satisfied jolts.

“Thomas… please,” Silver whimpered, still holding on to the rings like a surprisingly obedient boy.

“Yes, darling.” Thomas slid down his lover’s perspiration soaked body, letting his own cock slip out, and enveloping Silver’s erection with his mouth. His fingers breached the opening that was still hot and slick with his own seed, and he pressed up as he swallowed around Silver’s cock, moaning with delight as the weight and taste of it filled his senses. He pulled off briefly, only long enough to say, “You may finish,” and then swallowed Silver back, stroking and holding him through the delirious waves of his orgasm.

Silver’s fingers were slowly stroking through Thomas’ hair, a ridiculous grin plastered over his face. He sighed with contentment and shifted his body so he could sling his leg over Thomas’ hip.

“You still fancy a stroll in the park?” Silver asked with a fond smile.

“If you caused me to waste the few precious moments of sunshine we’re likely to get this month,” Thomas muttered, attempting to catch his own breath, “I shall be very cross with you.”

“Even an old lothario like you has to admit,” Silver teased, pulling Thomas’ hand up to his lips and letting his tongue trail over his fingers, “it wasn’t _entirely_ a waste.”


End file.
